The Project
by MyFallenAngel
Summary: SasuHina AU, discontinued. 'Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata, you two will be investigating how babies are born together.' Kurenai sensei says. 'There will be no obligations for this project. You have to do it, or else you'll fail my subject.'
1. Prologue

--

**  
.the project.**

_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing but THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHA… (sweatdrops) _

_Story dedicated to SasuHina fans all over the site_.

--

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata."

I freeze when I hear Kurenai-sensei's voice says my name. I look up and realize that the beautiful teacher's red, ruby eyes are looking straight into me, and I timidly look down, back at my desk.

Just right beside me, I hear Sasuke sniffing. He has been the one sitting right next to me, on the same table, for almost two months, since the school started.

Behind him, Haruno Sakura, one of my best friends, could only scoff. I wonder what she will say to me after this Science class is over. Sakura has always a crush on Sasuke, and I'm sure she wouldn't be really happy since I am partnered with her crush.

But before she or anyone else could object, Kurenai-sensei has already continued.

"You two will be investigating how babies are born _together_." She finishes, giving the boy behind me a stern look I could see. "There will be no obligations for this project. You have to do it, or else you'll fail my subject."

I simply nod at her, a slight blush of embarrassment creeping up my face.

_Babies… _

The word rang clearly into my mind. It will be hard to investigate how babies are born…

"Che."

Hearing the annoyed sound beside me, I look up, just to see Sasuke's dark, beautiful orbs staring back at my eyes.

"Looks like we're stuck together _again_, Hyuuga."

--

**.prologue.**

--

Our Science class, taught by Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei, is currently doing a unit on humans, how generally humans are created, more specifically. While my friends get topics such as evolutions and such, I get a topic on how babies are born…

I always like babies, so that doesn't matter for me.

I walk down the corridor, heaving my heavy books with me as I go into a daze again. I could, surprisingly, just daydream and still find myself going to the place I needed to go.

Now, I am just heading towards the exit gates of the school.

The study periods are finally over.

"Hinata, wait up!" I hear Tenten's voice, and quietly zap out of my state of daze.

Sending a smile towards my best friend, she smiles right back. "So, how is it like being Sasuke's partner?" She asks, her voice gentle as she is. "How did Sakura react?"

"It's... f-fine." I reply softly, my old habit of stuttering getting the best of me. "Sakura didn't say anything. She left... right after class ended."

I frown a little, knowing that it is all about Sasuke.

And it's not like I wanted to be his partner, too...

If I could trade, I really would. I want to have a partner like Sakura's, the happy and talkative Uzumaki Naruto rather than a silent Sasuke.

To me, Uchiha Sasuke is a mystery.

I haven't been that close to him. All these days of sitting right next to him didn't bring me any closer to him. Sasuke stays silent, speaks when he was addressed, and asks when he didn't understand.

It is a rare occasion - his misunderstanding of the units we studied. Rumors have it that my seating partner is a genius, and seeing that he has the second highest grades in my class, it might be true.

All I know is that his family has died, and he is left alone in this whole wide world without anyone to support him on. He lives a sad life, from the looks of it, but never did he surrender.

Therefore, at times, I admire him.

I admire him for having the courage to tell people his real feelings. I admire him for his talents. I admire him for his ability to live alone - his ability not to give up and surrender when the worst of times came.

"Hinata?" Tenten calls, zapping me out of my trains of thoughts again.

I look up at her and smile, "Tenten, you're with Neji-niisan, right?"

The bun-haired girl frowns when she hears what I asked her. "Yeah." She replies, still frowning. "A bad luck I must have, stuck with a guy like your cousin, Hinata. He'd be torturing me to no end, really, like he used to. Damn, why should he be that perfect?"

"Perfect?" I ask, confused.

"Yes." Tenten sighs heavily, flinging her bag to her back as she looks at me meaningfully, "He's... really clever, a genius, not to mention quite good-looking... Oh damn it. No offense, Hinata, but after all that things he has, he is never really kind to me anyway."

I smile hearing this.

She just doesn't know...

"Really?" I asked her, still smiling. Tenten is a very kind girl, though sometimes she really is dense. She isn't like Sakura or Ino - my other best friend - who both are really good of their women intuition. They simply know it when somebody's crushing on somebody, even if the person's feeling is way hidden.

I never inherit that much women intuition, too.

"Yes." Tenten replies again, her warm eyes blazing ever so suddenly. "Of course. Really, Hinata, I didn't mean to offend you or something like that-" She pauses, looking at me intently, "-But he is a torture to me."

"Neji-niisan will be so sad when he hears this." I tell her softly, teasingly. "He speaks a lot about you when we're on our way home, normally."

"He does?" My best friend looks surprised, confused, and then annoyed. "He must be speaking of the bad things, then. Damn, I really want to change seats with somebody else. Sitting next to him in every class drives me insane. He is clever, he helps me lots, but he is a torture to no end!"

I didn't give a reply on that. If I do, I probably will spill out one of the secrets Neji-niisan trusts me to keep. For example, like his hidden feelings towards the weapon mistress.

Yes, Tenten is a weapon mistress of her own, in this modern world. She excels at archery, kendo, and a latter of sports that use weapons as the main object.

Neji-niisan secretly 'crushes' on her.

He admitted it to me once, when I accidentally found him smiling over a pencil Tenten gave him _riiiiiiight_ before anything happened between them. Neji-niisan is really good at hiding his feelings, I must say, but at the same time he wants her affection - her attention.

He wants her eyes only at him, but instead of making Tenten smile all the time, all Neji-niisan does is teasing her to no end, acting like a bastard when he actually isn't.

If love makes the genius of my clan like that, what will it do to me?

Even though I am the so-called heiress of the whole clan, one that will be a leader, but I think I am nothing compared to Neji-niisan. I do not excel at school when he does, my grades are high but not as high as his, and most of all, I am easily shy, embarrassed, and I am scared of public speaking when Neji-niisan is confident in himself.

Neji-niisan and my smaller sister Hanabi all are kind people. They tried to support me by telling me that I'll get used to that kind of publicity, and that I will succeed as one of the most successful leader ever in the clan.

But even with their support, I am still never really confident of myself.

I was nearly daydreaming again, but then I catch Tenten looking at me, her eyes worried.

"What is it, Hinata? You look a bit scared of something." She says, her voice sounding worried. "Is anything wrong?"

But before I can say anything, Neji-niisan appears right beside her, his white eyes cold as usual, but being around him for all my life, I notice the slightly relaxed expression on his face and the bright shine in his orbs. That didn't occur very often, and now I know that those expressions only appear when he is around Tenten.

It's funny the way how love works, really.

"Neji!" Tenten shrieks, realizing that he is right behind her.

He looks down at her, and a playful smirk of mockery curls on his lips. "Heh." He says, sounding very much teasing and annoying, but I know him better than that, "Not torturing my cousin again, are you, Tenten?"

I see Tenten's lips become thinner as she shoots back a retort at him, "If anyone is torturing," She says confidently, putting her hands on her hip, "It must be you. You're born to torture people, anyway."

Neji-niisan smirks again, and then turns towards me. "Let's go now, Hinata." He says quietly, "It's not good to stay around people who constantly torture mortals."

I smile and then let a soft laugh escapes my lips. "You two are meant for each other." I reply teasingly, not knowing why I am acting like this.

But Tenten's reaction is priceless.

"Hinata! What are you saying?" She quickly says, her face blushing. Yes, Tenten is blushing – a rare occasion in my life. She never really blushes – not even when the self-proclaimed hottest guy in school saluted at her. Tenten claimed that she hasn't found a man she likes yet, and she believes that all men in our school are just plain stupid.

I smile at her softly, "It's nothing." I reply, and then look at Neji-niisan as he nods. I then look back at Tenten. "I'll go now, Tenten." I say, silently saying goodbye to my best friend as she simply nods and turns the other way.

"Good bye!" Tenten calls before disappearing right behind the corridor, unseen anymore.

I turn towards Neji-niisan and almost giggle when I see him blushing too. He has been holding that blush for around thirty seconds, as far as I know. "Happy?" I ask, feeling extremely happy to see Neji-niisan like this. I will definitely tell Hanabi later when we arrive at home.

He doesn't reply as he simply turns away, leaving me back in the hallways, walking faster and faster each and every step.

I was about to follow him when a voice stops me.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

I turn back, only to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" I reply, also saying his full name. I haven't grown over the habit of calling him with his full name. Uchiha Sasuke has a nice ring to it – I love his name.

"Your phone number."

"… W-what?"

"Your phone number." He repeats, clearly irritated. "Give me your phone number."

I stare at his onyx eyes. They are so captivating, so capturing, so demanding my attention that I couldn't even focus on his words. He is moving, slightly looking uncomfortable, but handsome all the same. That face, that eyes, and that silent attitude are all the reasons why Sakura is all over him. He is, I should admit, one of the most attractive boys I have ever met.

"Give me your phone number, Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke says again, this time he shoots me a strange look. He hands me a paper and a pen. "_Your phone number_."

I quickly jot down my phone number, before returning the piece of paper to him. He tucks the sheet into his pocket and turns away, leaving me alone in the hallway. Just three steps he walked, he turns his head back at me.

"This is for the project." He tells me, his voice sounding uncontrollably uncomfortable. "Don't think too much about it."

"O-okay…" I answer, a little confusion on me. _Think about what_, I want to ask, but don't dare as he draws in a sharp breath and turns his whole body at me, his eyes piercing into mine.

Those eyes…

Then he says the magic words.

"I'll phone you later."

**-- **

.to be continued.

--

**A/N**:

Gee, that really sucked. I think Sasuke and Hinata are both OOC. I mean, I am really not adapted to their characteristics much yet (usually I write NejiTen and only that I am capable of). This is my first try on SasuHina, so please point out my mistakes (especially on their characteristics because that's what I'm really concerned of) and criticize me if you want to. I always love it when people correct my mistakes, for that will help me improve. I'm asking for a favor here. This is just a prologue, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer. That's a promise!!

Please review, and thanks!


	2. 1: The Phone

--

**.chapter one: the phone.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, really._

_Dedicated to SasuHina fans. I don't know since when I like this pairing more than SasuSaku, but whatever xP. New addictions give birth to new ideas. New ideas give birth to new fics, and new fics lead to a happy me!!_ (Gosh, that was long)

--

"Hinata-neechan, you have been staring at the phone for about five minutes."

I zap out of my daze as I hear Hanabi's voice ringing through my ear drums. Swiftly, I look up and meet my sister's white eyes and notice the mischievous gleam in her eyes. If I don't know better, I would say that she actually has those kinds of beams in her eyes, but no...

When Hyuuga Hanabi's eyes shine like this, it means... mayhem.

"Are you aware of that?" My sister asks, her voice cackling teasingly.

I shake my head and try to give her my best smile as I turn down to my book once more, trying to concentrate.

Actually yes, I am so very aware of that, even if I don't know why. Mmm... Maybe I know a little of why.

"Whose phone call are you waiting for?" Hanabi asks again, being incredibly nosy like she always does. "A boyfriend at school?" Her eyes suddenly glow dark, "Or is it that seating mate of yours, namely Uchiha Sasuke?"

I gasp. "H-how do you kn-know his name, Hanabi?" I decide to ask, seeing that she wouldn't just stop at that. It's better to ask than to answer to Hanabi, anyway.

My sister has a very quick mind with a very mischievous brain, which usually lead to mean questions with definite answer. Her questions always lead me to admitting what I don't want to admit, to say what I don't want to say, and to realize what I better not realize. And in this case, I'll never want to tell her that I am actually waiting for somebody's phone call.

"Duuuh!" Hanabi replies, rolling her eyes, "Sasuke's dad visited our place some weeks ago. He said he is Fatherdy's best friend and he would like to see him, but Fatherdy wasn't here that day. How could you not remember, neechan?" She pauses for a while, looking thoughtful, "Oh, right. You weren't here. You're still at school. By the way, Hinata-neechan?"

"Hmm?" I hum, my hands closing the book on my lap as I turn to her. "What is it, Hanabi?"

The serious expression on my sister's face turns darker and mischievous. "So are you waiting for his phonecall?" She asks, her voice dangerously teasing me. "How are you going with him? I didn't know you have relationships with that... Sasuke boy. Why didn't you tell me, Hinata-neechan?"

To my dismay, I can't help but blush at her teases. "Ha... Hanabi..." I say, trying to hold down the blush as I fail miserably on that.

"Yeeees?" My sister coos naughtily, looking at me straight into the eyes.

"He... He's... Anoo... He's just my science project partner." I say, letting out a relieved sigh as soon as I finish the sentence. I see Hanabi's expression darkens once again as she gives me a disappointed sigh.

"You know, neechan..." She starts, lying down on my bed as she plays with her hair. "Sometimes I wish that you are like Neji-niisan."

"Neji-niisan?" I ask, confused. "Why?"

Of course she wants me to be like Neji-niisan. He is strong, clever, and he is very confident in himself. While me? I'm not any of him.

"I could tease him much..." Hanabi continues, breaking my thoughts. I gasp a little, realizing that it is not my personality or my talents she is talking about. It is about Neji-niisan's love life a.k.a Tenten. Hanabi rolls on her stomach and looks at me intently, "But I can't tease you that much. Really, neechan, I want to see you falling in love."

"Hanabi! You're too small to be talking about love!" Suddenly, my father booms into my room, where Hanabi and I are currently seated, talking.

My sister jumps to sit as she grins faithfully to my father. "No, I'm not!" She yells happily, "I'm already nine years old!"

"Yes, you're _only_ nine years old." My father says, emphasizing the word 'only'. "Now hush, it's already eight o'clock. Go to sleep now so that you'll have tomorrow fresh."

"But Father! It's _only_ eight o'clock!" Hanabi pouts, emphasizing the word 'only'.

My father looks down at her, his eyes growing stern as she looks back at him with mischievousness. I try to restrain myself from laughing - Gee, the interactions between Father and Hanabi really could have me laughing.

"Yes, yes." My father gives in at last, "But still, Hanabi, you are too young to talk about love."

Hanabi pouts again as she glances at me, another evil grin appearing on her lips. "Then, Father! At what age can people talk about love?" She asks, bouncing on my bed, her hands snuggling my stuffed cow - a gift from Father when I reached the age fourteen.

"Say..." My father suddenly looks at me and smiles with equal mischievousness as my sister has. "_Fifteen_?"

I only give both of them a smile as I shake my head.

"Then Hinata-neechan is old enough to fall in love, right?" Hanabi asks again.

Gee, she's being hyperactive today.

"Yes." Father replies, making me shudder. "Yes. Hinata is old enough to fall in love. In fact - she should be falling in love right now. Now tell your daddy and your sister, Hinata - do you have someone in mind when I say 'love'?"

I blush at his remark.

Father always has a great thing to tease me on love. He is a one-of-a-kind father - one that anybody would wish for, maybe. Whatever kind he is, I am glad that I have Hyuuga Hiashi as my father. He is fun - Yes, such fun.

"Father!" I protest, my hands covering my heating cheeks.

"Hinata-neechan is in love! Hinata-neechan is in love!" Hanabi sings, bouncing up and down on my bed, her hands still cuddling my stuffed cow as she continues her chant in her sing-song voice, "Hinata-neechan is in love! Hinata-neechan is in love! Yay!"

"Hanabi!" This time, I protest to my sister as my father - surprisingly - gives a mad grin. Yes, my father's grinning. Gee, this is one of the Kodak moments I must capture - if only my camera hadn't broken down.

"Hinata-neechan is in love! Hinata-neechan is in love! Hina-" Hanabi chants again, until she is stopped by a loud ringing of our phone.

I freeze.

Hanabi grins as she jumps to the phone, taking the receiver and putting it on her cheek. "Hello? Who's there?" She asks, her voice sounding so much mature than she was before. "Who? _UCHIHA SASUKE_?"

My father grins at my sister's reaction and looks at me before shaking his head. "I'll leave you two alone then, child." He says before going out of my room. After he is nowhere to be seen, I turn to my sister, who is still talking to Sasuke.

"Who? You're looking for WHO?" Hanabi asks again. If right now she is anything, then I'll say she's annoying. A little. "Hyuuga Hinata? _Oooooooo_kay... I'll call her!! Please wait a moment, Uchiha-san!"

I give a relieved sigh when I hear her 'Uchiha-san'. Thank goodness for her manners! But before I reach out to take the receiver from her hand, Hanabi has already moved the receiver away from my reach.

"Hinata-neechan is in love! Hinata-neechan is in love!" She chants again, this time as I look at her in dismay.

I jump forward, snatching the receiver out of her hand. Her eyes widen for a moment - Gee, that must be the roughest thing I've ever done to anybody - snatching what's inside their hand.

I take a deep breath and put the receiver near my ears. "He-Hello?" I call, my voice shaky and timid.

"Hinata." A deep voice bellows at the end of the other receiver.

To my dismay, I squeak. "Y-yes?"

Silence.

"Sa... Sasuke?" I say at last.

"Yes." He replies, "Look, I've been looking throughout the internet on... on..." He pauses for a while, "On reproduction." He finishes at last, his last word sounding unconsciously cooler than our science topic really is: how babies are... made.

Of course I know how they... come into the world; father has been teaching me that kind of stuff right before I entered high school. It's for general knowledge, he said, and I believe him. When he first told me that, I was really, really surprised. My mother had had told me the story of _bees and flowers_ instead of the _real_ method, and I believed her right until father gave me that surprise. At first, I really thought that babies came from bees and flowers. The pollination method and such things. Yes, I believed them until father told me the real thing...

As in, _sex_.

Kurenai-sensei sure does know how to make her students awkward. I'm sure she means that we should have focused on _how they develop in the mother's stomach _rather than…, but still… Uhmm…

"Uh... Yes..." I manage to say as I hear Hanabi giggling behind me. I stare at her frantically, wanting her to just stop her giggles. Instead of doing what I tried to tell her with my eyes, she jumps to my bed and laughs harder.

"Do you have any ideas on what we can do?" Sasuke asks at last, after that long of a silence. "Kurenai-sensei said that we could choose anything to be our topic, as long as it has something to do with... how babies are made. I'm thinking on the topic in general, but it might be a little complicated."

"O-of course..." I stammer, a little unhappy on myself that I couldn't seem to let my brain to think. Where are my ideas when I need it?

He sighs. "Fine, then. I'm just letting you know this so that you also can do a more general research on our topic. I'll see to your ideas next time." He explains quietly, "Good night."

"Y-yes, Sasuke." I say frantically, without knowing why I am feeling like this, "Th-Thank you..."

"Don't mention it." He replies, and the connection is off.

I put down the receiver back on its place and turn to Hanabi, who by now has already stops laughing. She grins at me, and suddenly declares, "I'm going to tell Neji-niisan that you just had a call from your boyfriend!"

And even before I could say anything to her declaration, Hanabi is gone from my eyes. She must have gone to find Neji-niisan, who is living at the other side of the Hyuuga estate.

I sigh and slump myself down on my bed and hug my doll closer to my chest before closing my eyes. Neji-niisan is not going to like it - he never really likes Sasuke. There is something about this 'rivalry' they both hold ever since they met back in third grade. In fact, right now, I can already imagine something about Neji-niisan venting out his dislike about Uchiha Sasuke...

Our assignment - our project is on reproduction - on how babies are made. As in, that thing women and men do… _Gosh_.

I open my eyes and close them again, thinking hard.

Tomorrow I'll ask Kurenai-sensei whether I could do some interviews with mothers of newborn babies or not. It might be fun, and that'll be a variety of the boring researches we have to do in order to investigate the topic in general.

With that, I close my eyes and sleep.

--

Kurenai-sensei's reaction is, as I have already guessed before, positive.

"Of course you can, Hinata." She says as she smiles sweetly, "In fact - I can give you a name to smoothen up the process."

"A name?" I ask her in confusion.

"Yes, yes." She nods. "One of my friends had just given birth to a baby boy. You might want to interview her."

I smile at Kurenai-sensei's suggestion. "Thank you..." I say softly, "I'll be glad to do that."

"Hmm... On one condition." Kurenai-sensei's next sentence freezes me off.

"Y-yes?" I ask bravely, my eyes looking at my shoes.

My science teacher gives a simple smile, "Don't be so stiff, Hinata." She says cheerfully, tapping my back. "I'm only giving you permission to interview people on one condition."

"... And that condition is..?" I ask, daring.

"Your partner must be involved." Kurenai-sensei says, her simple smile still on her lips.

My face goes paler. "That means..."

"Mm-hmm." She nods, "Uchiha Sasuke must accompany you."

Oh, dear.

--

**.to be continued.**

--

**A/N:**

That was fast. It was only like… four days ago I posted the story and now chapter one is ready. Gee, thanks for your support, readers. You made my day and boosted my self confidence! I was simply having a bad day right here… xP. Okay, and my bad mood probably makes Hinata a little OOC. I haven't got that used to writing her yet, you see, and I'm sorry about that.

I remember Sakura. I just don't want her to appear here first. Sorry, Sakura-lovers…

Anyway, this is just the start. There'll be more to come, so please stay in tune with me! Review and thank you!


	3. 2: The Ride

--

**.chapter two: the ride.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, really._

_Dedicated to SasuHina fans and many other people who love either Hinata or Sasuke. Enjoy! _

--

We are in the school library when I decide to ask him to accompany me.

"Sa-Sasuke..." I whisper at him, making him to look up from the pages of a book titled 'Babies and Their Parents'. We are doing some sort of a research in the school library during our free periods. Well, I guess I just have to cope with the fact that neither of my friends are here as well.

Neither, as in no one who is talking to me.

Sakura has been mad for two days already. She won't listen to each word I said, and she just told me to shut up whenever I tried to speak up with her. Ino and Tenten have been ridiculously kind to me in each of my failed attempts: Ino had tried to pursue Sakura and calm her down, while Tenten helped me listing the weirdest ways of apologizing. Whether they had been a help or not, I still appreciate them for helping me.

"Yes?" Sasuke's voice asks, rather impatiently as he breaks through my thoughts, "What is it, Hinata?"

"Umm... I asked Kurenai-sensei about our topic, and she said that I could interview other people just so to get more reliable information on our topic." I begin, a blush creeping up my cheeks. Oh, why am I blushing only on this?

"And?"

"She said that... if I want to do so, t-then..." I take a deep breath. Calm down, Hinata... breathe, relax… "You must ac-accompany me..."

Sasuke arches his eyebrows silently. "Oh." He replies quietly, and nods a second later. "Then when will we go?"

We, he said _we_.

I feel a relieved feeling rush through my spine as I look at him. "I was thinking of the day after tomorrow." I reply quickly, my words pressing together, "B-but if you want other days, I am fine with it."

He looks at me for a while, a thoughtful expression on his onyx eyes. "The day after tomorrow is fine." He says, and then glances at the book on his lap and closes it. "Who will be going with us?" He asks.

I shudder a little as I breathe another relieved sigh. Neji-niisan and Tenten are also having the similar topic with us, but theirs are on raising babies rather than the birth of them. Therefore, they are also going to follow us, too. I haven't asked Neji-niisan or Tenten, but Kurenai-sensei said that she had talked to them.

"Neji-niisan and Tenten." I answer. I notice him stiffening and then relaxes again.

"Oh." He says, "Fine, then."

And then we fall silent again, he getting up to return the book to its shelves as I stare at the empty seat he left just then.

_Fine_. He said fine, and only that. Nothing else - he didn't even ask for reasons...

Well, it's my lucky day, I guess...

--

"Can you please remind me why are we here again?" Sasuke asks, clearly irritated.

Beside him, Neji-niisan growls. "Shut up, Uchiha." He says, as he turns to Tenten, "You." He calls again, drawing the girl's attention immediately, "What are we doing here with this bastard?"

I manage to stifle a laugh as I see Tenten's face darkens - she doesn't like to be addressed as 'you', apparently. Oh, dear... Neji-niisan, that's really not the correct way to flirt with a girl...

"Now, _you_." Tenten replies darkly, "Yes, _YOU_ with the _long hair like a girl's and pale skin like a princess_'-"

"You're just jealous." Neji-niisan interrupts, a smirk gracing his calm composure to his lips.

She frowns, "And why would I be?"

"Because I have this hair and skin and you don't."

Tenten laughs hard. "And why would I want your... so-called womanish features?" She retorts, her hands over her chest arrogantly. Just by looking at her, I can see what she is thinking... That Neji-niisan is being unbelievable.

In a way, I believe he is.

Neji-niisan is just clueless. He doesn't know how to get Tenten's attention, from the looks of it, so he tries it in the way usual fifteen-years-old teenage boys do: making the girl of his dreams annoyed.

"I'm not womanish!" I hear him defending himself.

"Yeah, _riiiiiiight_..." Tenten rolls her eyes, "Explain that hair. Explain why each and every strand of your hair looks silky, conditioned, and -eww- womanish. Explain that skin of yours, too. Why does it shine like -oh let me guess- porcelain?"

At this remark, I can't help but give a little giggle out. Across me, I can see Sasuke trying his best not to roll his eyes.

"Who has porcelain skin and silky hair?" Neji-niisan glares at Tenten in disbelief.

"You." The girl replies simply, shaking her head vigorously. "Why? Haven't notice that already?"

"I don't have those so-called skin or hair!"

"Whaaaaaaaatever..." Tenten rolls her eyes, her voice growing bored.

We are now sitting in a train heading to the Northwest, just a little out of Konoha, to where Yamazaki-san lives. She is the woman Kurenai-sensei told me about - the mother of a newborn baby boy. The train has been moving for only around fifteen minutes, yet we are all already bored.

"-And by the way, you have the longest hair for a boy I've ever seen-"

"-Do you think I care?-"

"-Well, you should. After all, it's your ha-"

"-You're just jealou-"

"I'm not, you perve-!"

"Can you two please stop it?" Sasuke interrupts, looking very annoyed. He glares at Neji-niisan, who glares right back. "You two are fighting like longtime lovers." The Uchiha continues, amusement appearing in his eyes for a second and disappears as soon as that. "Isn't this right, Hinata?"

I gape for a second. He actually wants me to support me? That's new. "Ye-yes!" I squeak meekly, to my dismay, and just to convince them I add, "Of course!"

"We're not!" shouts Tenten as she glares at Sasuke and then glances at Neji-niisan, rather timidly.

"Hn." My cousin replies queitly and returns her glance calmly before turning to the window and gazes blankly at the blurry images of the outside view of the train.

I look at Neji-niisan quietly and smile inwardly.

Even if his expression betrays nothing but tranquility, I just happen to know that he is singing madly inside. He is happy that Sasuke thinks so. Gee, looking at him like this, Neji-niisan does look very cute when he is in love.

I turn my glance away from Neji-niisan and towards Sasuke, who is looking right at me when I do that. I gape a little, my cheeks heating up as I blush, embarrassed. He smirks, gives a little nod and turns away, looking out of the window again, my gaze following him for no apparent reason.

I quickly turn away from him and stare at my pale hands, not really knowing why I am thinking what I am thinking.

_What will I be like when I'm in love?_

--

It is then another hour and thirty six minutes that we arrive at the Yamazaki household.

The place itself is grander than what I have imagined. Though Kurenai-sensei mentioned something about them being very rich, I didn't think that they are this rich. The whole house looks almost like an estate - a bit similar to the Hyuuga mansion, but is only built by one big house instead of many little houses, two main ones, and a huge hall in the middle like the place I live in.

Gee, I didn't know that Kurenai-sensei would know a family this influential. All of a sudden, I start to get a little nervous. My hands sweat as I twiddle my fingers, trying to collect up myself.

I glance at Tenten, who is smiling inwardly by now. She is as confident as she can get - this I can see. Ah, she isn't nervous at all - as expected of my best friend. Beside her, Neji-niisan is wearing his usual Mr. I Don't Really Care mask. He is, as I see, also as calm as he can get.

Just next to me, Sasuke stands. I glance at him and examine his expression silently. He, too, isn't nervous.

And there I stand, in between the three people I admire highly for their confidence in themselves. I am starting to get nervous, just as the servant of the family appears and leads us to the main hall. My heart beat hastens as I take a deep breath.

This is my first time to actually interview someone...

"Hinata." Sasuke's cool voice enters my mind, "Calm down."

I look up and notice his onyx eyes looking down at mine flatly. "Sa-Sasuke..." I gulp.

He looks at me, his face still emotionless. "You looked very nervous. Che." There's a little hint of feigned annoyance in his voice.

At this note, my face heartens and turns beet red as I try to nod at him. "Th-Thank you..." I manage softly.

Just in the corner of my eyes, I can see Tenten stifling a giggle as Neji-niisan turns away, his face too pale that I can't understand what he is thinking completely. But from the look of their eyes, I know that Neji-niisan and Tenten are thinking of the same thing.

Before I can say anything, the front door opens, revealing a very beautiful mother-like woman of her early thirties, in her arms a sleeping baby boy. She must be the one Kurenai-sensei mentioned.

"Welcome." She says softly, her green eyes wandering to each of us slowly, observantly. "My name is Yamazaki Hanako. Just call me Hanako, if you want. Kurenai must have told you a little bit about me."

I gulp a little as Neji-niisan steps in front, being the unspoken leader of us all. I notice Sasuke smirking, but choose to ignore him as my cousin gives his politest greeting.

"Hyuuga Neji." He says, his face muscles relaxing a little as he gives Hanako-san a very slight, quick but polite smile. "And my classmates: this is Tenten-" His hand moves to Tenten as she nods, giving a sweet smile of her own, "And Uchiha Sasuke-" Sasuke simply gives a smirk, and Neji-niisan's hand moves to me. "-And my cousin, Hyuuga Hinata."

I lower my head a little then look up at her, giving Hanako-san my politest smile as well.

"Thank you." Tenten suddenly jumps in, drawing the house mistress' attention towards her, "For letting us come today, Hanako-san. It is such a great opportunity to learn... straight from the expert." She smiles warmly, professionally. I steal a glance from Neji-niisan again - it is always entertaining to see how he reacts whenever Tenten does something - and this time, I almost believe that Neji-niisan looked amused, if not entertained.

Hanako-san laughs at Tenten's politeness. "You really don't have to be like that." She says, smiling warmly, "Anyway, let's get on to it. Here, I'll lead you to the living room."

She walks away, Neji-niisan and Tenten trailing behind her as I stand, a little dumbfounded for god-knows-why.

"Hinata." A clear, cold voice calls.

I look up and meet with Sasuke's onyx orbs. His eyes...

"Let's go."

I nod and he walks away as I trail along with him.

Of all the people, he is the one observing me the most.

I feel a little pang of uneasiness in my stomach as a bitter smile plays on my lips.

Sakura wouldn't be happy.

--

**.to be continued.**

--

**A/N:**

And yes. About the NejiTen interaction. Sorry, can't help it. I used to be a NejiTen author(ess), you see, and it's weird to just jump and forget them forever… -sigh-. I hope you won't mind.

I still remember Sakura. I will never forget her, but she won't be in the first few chapters. If she is, then it'll only be a glimpse or anything around that, since the story is told in Hinata's POV. True, writing it in her point of view is a bit hard for me since I've lost control of writing in first person, but yeah… this fic is quite a challenge, and I love challenges.

The _third _chapter will come around December 15 or more than that. It depends on my schoolwork (Yes, my school is still NOT on holiday. Sad), and also my projects – my tomatoes really won't grow.

Enough rambling! Please review and thank you!


	4. 3: The House

--

**.chapter three: the house.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, really._

_Dedicated to SasuHina fans._

--

The interview didn't last so-very-long, both because Hanako-san is very cooperative and we asked 'nice' questions - or so she said.

Now all four of us - five, actually, with Hanako-san, are standing in the gates of the whole mansion. "Thank you for coming, children." The land lady says, clearly happy for something I haven't realize of what. She gives us this stare like she knows something we don't, and judging from the way she really looks at us, I know she really knows something we don't know. Something that is obvious, but maybe we are just too dense that we haven't realize it yet.

Still wondering, I put on a smile, "Thank you too, Hanako-san." I say, and as I speak up, I realize that my three companions are silent. Judging from the look in Tenten's eyes - those hazel eyes of her, smiling brightly - I somehow notice that they are giving me the opportunity to speak. I clear my throat and take my chance, "It has been a good time and..." I don't know what to say anymore.

"And this interview will help us so much in our project." Tenten says quickly, getting the image that I couldn't speak that time, "Really, it is a big help, Hanako-san."

I can see that Neji-niisan is smiling, though he is trying so hard not to, since he wouldn't want to lose his composure that easily. Sasuke simply nods beside me as he gives the land lady a small bow with Neji-niisan, as 'the girls' - Tenten and I - simply nods politely.

And after that, we walk to the station.

--

It always amazes me how going home always seem a little faster than going somewhere. This also happens when we depart from the train station in Konoha, ready to go to our respective houses. We arrive in Konoha after about forty five minutes, and are all ready to just separate and go on our own ways, until...

"Tenten, let's go."

I stand completely still when I hear Neji-niisan's voice, clear and soft yet tame at the same time like no others'. I turn at him, a little in confusion, and immediately realize that he didn't mean to say that.

But still, as usual, Tenten's reaction is priceless as her other reactions are.

"Okay!" She says sweetly, swinging her arms around Neji-niisan's arm, successfully making him blush, though the red shades are not that visible. "But where are we going, Neji?"

"I'll..." Neji-niisan starts, clearly taken aback by such positive response, "... treat you to dinner, maybe?" his murmur continues, "Or anywhere you want to go." He feigns a little cough and quickly regains his composure. He crosses his arms across his chest and smirks coolly, causing Tenten's lips to part and a soft giggle makes it way through them.

Seeing her grin, I feel another positive response coming.

"Thanks." My best friend says pleasantly, an amused smile playing on her lips. "Hinata, Sasuke-" She turns towards us, smiling kindly, "Do you want to go, too?"

"No." Sasuke replies quietly, a pre-smirk forming on his lips. He knows, I realize just right here, he knows that Neji-niisan likes Tenten and lets them together. "We'll be reviewing our notes, Hinata." His voice is clearly demanding.

I smile at Tenten, nodding. "He's right, Tenten." I say, "Just go with Neji-niisan."

At my answer, I notice Neji-niisan glancing at me, silently thanking me.

I wave my hand as they go, still with Tenten's arms wrapped neatly around Neji-niisan's and secretly smile. It is then when I realize that I am left alone with Sasuke only that I gape.

"Hinata."

"Y-yes!" I squeak.

Not a good sign.

Sasuke's eyes search my eyes for a while. For a moment, I don't know why, but something in his eyes sends butterflies to my stomach. As we stare into each other, there is this kind of... unexplainable, indescribable chemistry...

But then the moment breaks when he asks, "Do you want to go and have dinner with me?"

My face heats up that right moment and I gape, unable to answer.

"If you don't want to, it's fine." He says again. Noticing my red face, amusement embraces his onyx eyes for a while. "Don't get the wrong impression. I said to your cousin that we will be reviewing our notes, and that is what exactly I intend to do over dinner."

"O-oh!" I squeak again, timidly, failing to regain my composure. Not that I have any, though. "Of course!"

Sasuke smirks again as I try my best not to blush. Unfortunately, I can already feel my cheeks heating up as his cool orbs stare at me.

"So..." He starts, stepping closer to me, successfully making me feeling faint of our closeness. "Where do you want to eat?"

"A-anywhere!" I reply embarrassedly. And looking at his reaction, I quickly add, "I don't mind eating anywhere, Sasuke."

"Ah." Another handsome smirk appears on his face, "So I take it as you would eat in my house if I take you there?"

"Ye-What?!"

"Look." Sasuke starts, crossing his arms over his chest in arrogance. "We'll be doing our project too instead of only dining. It's easier to do it in my house." Is that a hesitant tone in the end of his sentence? Or am I only imagining things? But then he adds, "Or your house."

Father would be more than happy to see him, really. So I open my mouth, wanting to reply, but my sentence is quickly interrupted.

"Though I prefer my house." He admits, and then adds hesitantly, "If you may." He stares at me, "At what time should you really be back at home?"

"Nine o'clock..." I reply.

"So yeah... My house?" He asks, "I'll walk you home after that."

At that offer, I can't help but be remarkably conscious of the glee and hopefulness in my heart. "Of course!" I say, failing to sound normal. My heart sinks to my stomach as I realize that I sound over enthusiastic.

"Heh." A smirk.

I look down my shoes.

"Let's not get too enthusiastic, okay?" He says, his voice somewhere between amusement and laughter.

I blush, much to my dismay.

"Heh." He chuckles and then turns his back to me. "Let's get going, then."

And he walks away.

You know, for a second, I really want to do what Tenten did to Neji-niisan: to hug his arm and walk together like no one ever did to him before, but this is Sasuke. Not Neji-niisan - and I am Hinata, not Tenten.

He didn't ask me to dinner like what my cousin did to Tenten.

He doesn't show those sparks my cousin shows to Tenten.

And most definite of all, he isn't in love with me like Neji-niisan is to Tenten.

So, in contrary to what I want to do, I follow him quietly...

... And make sure that there's at least 50 cm distance between our arms as we walk.

--

The Uchiha estate is grand, although smaller than the Hyuuga's since we have more people and descendants around the clan. Though it is so, I can still say that the place where Sasuke lives is probably even bigger than mine - the main house, the main hall - everywhere, where the main family lives, are bigger than the main places in the Hyuuga compound.

I don't dare to ask the reason, since for all that I know, Sasuke isn't that close to the Uchiha outside his main family. He is a loner, at school or at house. Maybe this is why girls like him so much - because they have dreams to melt his heart, they dream of having him close to them - someone as alone as he is.

"Here, Hinata." Sasuke says, his voice calling me out of my train of thoughts. He walks down the corridor, motioning me to follow as I snap out into consciousness and give a somewhat giddy smile towards his back, "Oh... Right."

He lets us both into a living room in the main hall as I look around. The place is so quiet that it looks lifeless to me. In the Hyuuga mansion, you could always see people going around, even if just one. Each day, a lot of the Hyuugas will be patrolling around the main places, looking and checking if anything is alright or not. My father also does this, though only on special occasions. He is often too busy with the clan work, such as signing documents of affiliations with other clans, checking the economy and see if the income-outcome is still in balance... those kinds of things. However, in Sasuke's place, I haven't even seen a soul. The whole place is so quiet, and I've heard from my father that they don't use maids here, simply because all of the Uchihas are trained to be independent, to be able to rely on themselves from such early age.

This whole thing is a questionable fact for me, that I can't help but wonder a little.

This look must have been pasted onto my face, that Sasuke gives me a small smirk and suddenly asks, "You want to ask a question, don't you, Hinata?" Seeing as I don't reply, he glances at me with his sharp, piercing onyx eyes and smirks again, "So, what is it?"

"Anoo..." I twiddle my fingers - my childhood habit whenever I get nervous comes up again, and I try my best not to blush under his intense gaze. "... this might be inappropriate... But... but... where is everybody?"

"Everybody?" Sasuke raises his eyebrows, a little confused, "What do you mean - everybody?"

Oh, boy. Don't tell me that he lives all alone in the estate?

"Umm... People." I say, trying to explain, "People who live here other than you? ... You are not living by yourself, are you, Sasuke...?"

"What if I am?" That smirk again. He still wears the same kind of smirk as those 'cold-hearted bastards' (or so Ino proclaimed them as) that means something around mockery, tease, and laughter.

"... Ahaha..." I fake a laugh, but I know that I am not as successful as I intend to do, but then I keep myself serious. "... No, really?"

To my relief, he shakes his head. His next sentence comes out so smooth, but still it gives me a little shudder. "For the moment I am..." He says, standing up, "Living alone, if that is what you wanted to know."

I feel myself inwardly gulp. "So... so... that means... w-we are...?"

"We are alone right now?" He helps me finish my sentence, and then another smirk appears on his handsome face, "Yeah."

"Oh, my." I blush as I realize that I can't keep hold of my surprise. This is weird. Me, hanging around in an empty house only with Uchiha Sasuke?

Just some weeks ago, before all these things happen, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and I were talking about 'What ifs?'. At that time, seeing as Sakura has Sasuke as her crush, it was inevitable that his name came up at one of our discussions. At that time, the question was 'What if Uchiha Sasuke was left in a house with you and you only?', and was directed at Sakura. However, again, it was inevitable that we all came up with all sorts of different answers - since Sasuke is somewhat the 'Ice Prince', the ultimate heartthrob in our school, it was all too good just too pass out like that.

Sakura was the first one to answer that question, since it was originally directed to her. She said something about trying to get to know him better, or at least trying to get him speak to her like a normal boy to a normal girl. Ino had responded that she could just keep on dreaming - since Sasuke isn't a normal boy at all to begin with. She said just to get food and act like everything is normal (by this time, I noticed that Ino has been hanging around Chouji a little too much), while Tenten told us that if she was stuck in that situation, she will just turn on the TV and watch alone. Typical of Tenten - an independent, self-controlled woman. I haven't had much reply on that, since somehow I believed that it just won't happen.

But now, I'm stuck here. Maybe not really stuck _stuck_, but yes, I am here, in a house, only with him.

And I don't have any of Tenten's or Ino's option as well: turn on the TV? There is no TV in this living room! The house is traditional itself. And to snatch some food? I don't know where the kitchen is, and I'm not even sure if I allow myself to do that or not.

So that leaves Sakura's: to just talk, and get to know him better.

But the question is... do I really have that choice?

"Hinata?" Sasuke says, breaking out my thoughts again, "Are you hungry?"

Now that he mentions it, my stomach starts to grumble - just a little, but it is a grumble all right. "Yes." I reply timidly, and then stand up as well, seeing as he is standing up and heading to the door.

"... Well, can you cook?" He asks, a sheepish look on his face.

"I... can, but it's only a few dishes of some sort." I reply in confusion, "What is it?"

He sighs, "I can't cook." He says dryly, making it clear to me that he is somewhat embarrassed, "And if you can't cook too, we are stuck eating delivery pizza or fast food whatsoever since we don't have any chef around."

I can't help but feel a small smile restraining on the edge of my lips. To see Sasuke as helpless and shy as he is now, I have to admit that it is a priceless moment. "All right, all right." I say quietly. Surprisingly, my voice didn't come out as a stutter, or as anything like me - shy, easily embarrassed, or anything - but it is confident and teasing. I am inwardly teasing the Great Uchiha! "I'll cook."

Is that a relief expression in his face?

"... Sasuke..." I decide to dare myself, "... Do you hate pizzas?"

Without even thinking twice, he already prepared an answer. "Yes."

Smiling once more, I reply, "Oh."

--

Again, the Uchiha kitchen is empty. I open the fridge and take a look of what is inside the electronic appliance. I am, actually, getting a little nervous. I haven't cook for anyone outside my family before, not even for my girl friends. Especially not for a boy.

I look inside-out of the fridge and sigh outwardly. I can't do anything - the fridge contains a lot of things: like salmon fish, salad, chicken breasts, doughnuts, and all those groups of food, but I can't cook with them. I don't know how.

However, Sasuke notices my desperation. He also sighs and then takes out a recipe book out of a shelf in the kitchen. "... Hinata," he says, surprising me to no end, "Let's try cooking together."

I gaze at the recipe book in his hands, to his face, then to fridge, and lastly to him again. "Okay."

Somehow - somehow, I just know that this is not going to turn out as what I expect.

--

**.to be continued.**

--

**A/N:**

It isn't that good, and it is short. However, please bear with me. It isn't really a good time to work since I have work to do (even in Christmas season, yes) and it has to be finished now. Heh. _Smirks._ And still, I haven't forgotten Sakura. It's just that the first few chapters WILL be just pure, unadulterated moments (Fluff or not) between Sasuke and Hinata. As simple as that. By the way, I also skipped the interview-with-Hanako-san part. I will do it, but it'll be in the form of flashbacks. Sorry about that.

The next chapter will be around or after New Year, though there is no guarantee to this. It'll be somewhat also just moments with no Sakura around, so… _smirks again_.

One thing I want to ask, I _really _need to switch POVs – either with Sasuke's or just the narrator's POV. Will this ruin the whole fic or not? D Please do tell me the answer.

I need to be motivated again, so can you please review? Thank you for reading, passing by, or whatever...


	5. 4: The Night

--

**.chapter four: the night.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as always. Oh, I miss typing disclaimers..._

_And this chapter is dedicated to all my readers, if you're all still here. I'm sorry for the long wait xD…_

--

I want to laugh.

Okay, honestly, I don't know whether to laugh or to cry.

So here we are at the moment, sitting around the dining table, with two bowls of instant ramen in front each of us.

What happened to 'cooking together', you ask?

Well, it turns out that our small... cooking adventure was meant to fail. I—we—did try to cook; was it pasta or anything else, but I have to admit that nothing turned out like the recipe. As a matter of fact, it was anything but. I was—am—really embarrassed about it. And to think that I thought I could cook... It was just embarrassing, although Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

Actually, he was the one who saved the day. He was sure he had some cups of instant noodles around, suggested that perhaps we could eat them instead. So we rummaged the whole kitchen for two cups of instant ramen, boiled some hot water—that was all he could do, he'd admitted—and settled down in front of the TV, in his bedroom.

To be honest, I was slightly intrigued. I never really had a dinner quite like this before; only a cup of instant noodles and cold water, and never had I imagined that some day I would live to see the Uchiha's bedroom right in front of my very eyes. I had been told several times by Neji-niisan (and Tenten, because they had visited Sasuke a few times together) that the Uchihas were excellent in architecture and design interior, and today, when I had the chance to see it my own, I must say that Neji-niisan has been quite right, although modest.

The Uchiha mansion was a surprise when I saw it first, but Sasuke's bedroom is really one-of-a-kind. It is the most interesting bedroom I have ever seen, and I know my family is quite tight and exclusive in architecture and design interior as well, being one of the most well known clans in Konoha.

Sasuke has the most amazing bedroom, I have to say. The Uchiha symbol can be found almost everywhere, trade-marking every single object or furniture in the room, but it doesn't look overwhelming. Instead, the fan symbol becomes a nice decoration to the objects. His bedspread, for example, has embroideries of the symbol nearing the ends, and I think it's quite cute.

In fact, I love it. I wish I had a bedspread like that too, but only with the Hyuuga symbol. It would be nice...

I fork my ramen and spoon a mouthful into my mouth, stealing a fleeting glance at Sasuke. He has already finished his meal and thrown the cup into the rubbish bin, and now is organizing all research paper and notes we have gathered together for the project.

He looks up and catches my eyes, noticing my slight discomfort as I quickly hurry to finish my meal. He doesn't say anything, although I can sense how amused he is by the ghost of a smirk on his face.

I stand up and throw my cup in the bin, too, before settling down on the table and drinking my water hurriedly.

"Are you done?" Sasuke finally asks as I rush to join him.

I cough, the water catching in my throat. "Y-yes," I manage.

He gives me a look, but says nothing as he hands me some of the paper and I receive them, glancing at them as I breeze through their titles. _Reproduction... Baby Sex Determination... Chromosomes..._ This has become a study of genetics _and_ reproduction, but I remember Kurenai-sensei saying that our project can cover anything and everything about our given topic in the broadest sense.

Reproduction is somehow, _somehow_ tied with genetics... right?

While I'm pondering on this one question, Sasuke suddenly breaks the silence. "I have been thinking of the form we will present our project in." He gives me an expectant look, and I nod as a response. It doesn't seem to satisfy him, but he continues anyway, "A report will be good, but it will be dull and everybody is thinking of doing a report. As for a poster, I'm not sure how we can quite give out tedious amount of information in just a poster."

"I see..." I say quietly, and then, "How about a... a movie?"

"A movie?" His onyx eyes sharpen at the word, and I can tell that he takes this idea seriously.

"Y-yes." I continue, twiddling my fingers under the table, hoping that he doesn't notice it.

He does. There's a slight smirk on his face, as he says, "No need to be so nervous, Hinata."

I blush and manage a timid smile on my lips. "S-sorry..." I say softly, but I can feel myself relaxing already, and I know he can see it himself.

I know. I know it is a bedroom and my father will be so angry if he knows where we're working at. If there is a message he always, always repeats to me is that to never trust a guy in his bedroom.

But this is... this is not dangerous, right? Sasuke and I aren't even close to being friends. We have our boundaries, and I'm sure we're never crossing the line.

"So what is it about the movie?" He asks promptly, engaging me in a conversation.

"... We can film a documentary." I answer, surprised at myself. I wasn't stuttering, for once. "We can show slides of information and shoot another interview with Hanako-san. We can... I'm not sure, we can interview another mother-to-be and ask her how it feels to be a mother. We can also take pictures of newborn babies and how happy their parents are when welcoming them to the wor—" I stop midway, noticing the amusement in his eyes, and immediately I blush again. "I... I'm sorry. Am I too excited?"

Sasuke shrugs. "It's nothing." He says reassuringly, "Your ideas are nice. I like the idea of doing interviews. I think we should do another one with a different person."

Suddenly, I feel slightly touched. He's actually listening to me.

He looks thoughtful. "I'm not sure about the movie, though." He says, and something tells me that he is somewhat apologetic.

"It's okay." I say before I can stop myself, and manage a smile to hide my embarrassment that I had blurted out.

Sasuke simply glances at me, returning to his somber self as he sorts his papers once more, categorizing them by order of importance. He has done so much research in a number of days, I kind of feel guilty.

"I-is there anything I can help you d-do, Sasuke?" I ask finally.

He looks up. "Sure, why not?" he says, smirking just a little. In a second he has produced a list of ideas he had for the project, handing it to me. I let my eyes trace the list, the more lines I had gone through, the more amazed I am.

Wow. He really is a... _genius_.

I look at the list and ponder on some of the points I can definitely help him with without saying anything. Making mental notes, I glance at the clock and let out a soft shriek when I notice that it is, in fact, nine twelve.

Sasuke follows my eyes, and arches his eyebrows when he sees what time it is. Getting up, he organizes the papers and divides them into two piles. Putting one pile into a clear blue folder, he hands it to me, "Here. For you to look at."

"T-thank you." I say, and then, a little awkwardly, "I should be going home."

He nods, and then grabs the two glasses of water, disappearing into the kitchen. When he comes back, he looks at me. "Let's go then."

"E-eh... It's not necessary!" I say finally. It's already late, after all. "It's okay. I... I can go home myself."

He quirks an eyebrow, and tucks his hands into the pocket of his trousers. "Let's go," he repeats, and just by seeing his eyes I know he's not to be objected.

"... okay." I reply timidly, gathering my stuff before following him outside the Uchiha estate. Here and there I can see lights in small houses, but I don't dare to ask him about his relatives. To some people, family is a very sensitive topic...

We walk quietly, not a word to each other. His steps are light but strong, I follow him behind. That is it, until we arrive at the Hyuuga estate.

My father is already waiting at the gates. When he sees me with Sasuke, his eyes glow and for a moment I'm scared that he'll be angry with me.

But Sasuke stops right in front of him, offering an apologetic smile. I have never seen him smile like that before, so it comes quite a surprise.

"You must be Hinata's father." He says, tone polite and controlled.

My father looks down at him calmly. "And you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replies, his voice still ultra-calm. I wonder...

"Uchiha Sasuke." Father repeats his name with a cold aura. "You know what time is it now?"

He doesn't need to glance at his watch. It's as if he had known the question would come and has prepared already to answer it.

"Nine twenty seven." He replies, not missing a beat.

"Hinata." Father turns to me, his voice stern and the cold aura still surrounding him. Immediately I feel my knees weakening, more and more as he continues, "You know what your curfew is."

"Y-yes, Father..." I reply meekly.

"Hyuuga-san, please let me explain." Sasuke says suddenly, my father's attention immediately on him. "It is my fault that Hinata here is late for her curfew. I have not taken notice of the time while we were working on our project. She did, but I had her stay for a while until I am satisfied with the progress." He looks at him, eye to eye, polite although somewhat challenging.

My father gives him this glare, which was meant to scare, but Sasuke does not budge. He stays calm, collected, polite and cool. Silently I admire him. No one can stand being glared by my father; Hyuuga eyes are sometimes considered freaky, even ghostly, and not everyone is comfortable when we look at them.

And then, my father decides to retreat. "Very well." he says, and I let out an involuntary sharp breath I didn't notice I held.

A winning look fleets in Sasuke's onyx eyes, and I feel the glee rising in my chest as he bows politely to my father. "Thank you," I heard him say before he turns his back and faces me. "Good work today, Hinata."

Wondering if his words are still a part of the act, I manage an appreciative smile. "T-thank you for today, Sasuke."

"It was my pleasure." He says quietly, the smile, the politeness, the manners, all disappearing once my father turns his back to the house.

I watch as he walks away, uncertain whether to be disappointed or relieved at his sudden change of attitude...

And then I realize that I don't even have the place to think about him th—

"Hinata." My father calls, his voice sharp through my thoughts, and I zap back into reality.

"Yes, Father." I say, looking at him, my heart beat increasing.

"I would like it that there would be no next time." He says as we walk together into the house. His voice doesn't sound as sharp and his face doesn't look as stern, so I relax, just a bit.

I nod, "I promise."

... And then I notice the mischievous, gleeful twinkle in his eyes.

"Is that your friend from school?"

"Yes." I answer quickly, "He's... we're partners for this Science project."

"I see." He looks thoughtful, and then, as he escorts me to my room, asks, "Do you like him?"

Although the twinkle in his eyes had told me to be prepared, but I didn't know this question would come this soon. The heat rising to my face, I redden, "O-of course not, F-father!"

"Really?" He asks, still thoughtfully, "I think he's a fine piece of man."

I look down on my feet, and swallow. Sasuke is a _fine piece of man_. Something about that is _so_ wrong, I cannot even begin to define it.

"... I... I don't know about that, Father." I finally say. "We... we're just project partners. There's completely nothing between us!" We have arrived at my room.

My father looks at me fondly, and then bends down and lays a kiss on my forehead. "My little girl has grown up now." He says, more to himself, and then he smiles. "Seems like it was just yesterday..."

"Father!" I smile. "No more nostalgic moments, please!" From the look in his eyes, I know his head is full of Mother. He does that often nowadays; the closer we are now to her death memorial day...

"Okay, okay." He laughs, "Good night then, Hinata."

"Good night, Father."

That night, as I sleep, I dream of instant noodles, Sasuke's pair of coal black eyes, and the ghost of a smile on his lips.

--

**.to be continued.**

--

**A/N: **

To be honest, writing this had been really scary for me. I have been away from the fandom for more than a year, and I'm really, really afraid that I have lost my touch. This chapter might not be even worth the wait! The OOCness, the characterisation, everything. I'm not sure at all. Sorry for that.

I haven't been doing just 'nothing' during the long 'vacation', and I believe some of you know best what it's like: school, life, school, life, school, life and the cycle _never_ stops.

Futhermore, out of all incomplete fanfics I have, I actually never thought this would be the one I would update first. But as you see, it is the case at the moment. This is _not_ a sign that I am 100 percent back to the fandom and fanfiction, and I don't want to lead you guys to false hopes.

I just wanna say: **thank you** for being patient with me, and if you can, I'd love criticism, suggestion, and the likes.

PS: If there are any of you my readers out there, I'd love it if you could just PM me, review, or anything. I'd like to hear from you and what you have been doing. I miss the fandom. XD

Ooh, that's a long rant. Okay, see you all! xD


End file.
